Franz, el Leal
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Historias cortas centradas en Franz, el joven jinete de Renais, explorando sus relaciones con otros personajes y cómo estos influyen en él, y él en ellos. Parte I: Pasatiempos de hermanos. Parte II: Escudo y espada. Parte III: Pasando la antorcha.
1. Pasatiempos de hermanos

**Franz, el Leal.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **(I):** Pasatiempos de hermanos.

* * *

 _ **Imperio de Grado…**_

Estando en territorio enemigo, las oportunidades de descansar y abastecerse de provisiones eran pocas, más allá de las fortalezas enemigas conquistadas, y al estar tan escasos de números en sus filas, las tropas de la coalición de Renais y Frelia habían tomado la determinación de no pasar por pueblos o ciudades importantes hasta que fuese absolutamente necesario, pues no querían involucrar a los civiles si podían evitarlo.

Con lo escasos que eran los respiros entre batalla y batalla, los soldados tenían que encontrar formas alternativas de conseguir comida para ahorrar las provisiones del convoy de carga, y alargarlas lo más que se pudiera, especialmente a medida que se acercaban a la capital, su objetivo final con su invasión. Para Franz, era una suerte que uno de sus pasatiempos predilectos fuese la pesca, así que aprovechando que el ejército había acampado cerca de un río, decidió que atraparía algunos peces para la cena de esa noche.

\- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que seguir esperando?

Franz volteó hacia su lado izquierdo, donde estaba sentado su hermano mayor, Forde, con su propia caña en mano. El mayor de los dos hermanos rubios bostezó con aburrimiento, mientras miraba hacia la corriente. Parecía que llevaba una eternidad en ese lugar y que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

\- Paciencia, hermano. – replicó el menor. – La pesca toma tiempo, y tienes que permanecer alerta en todo momento. Además, tú fuiste quien ofreció acompañarme.

\- Porque estoy cuidando de mi hermanito. – dijo Forde. – Pero si hubiera sabido que me iba a aburrir de este modo, se lo habría pedido a alguien más.

\- No se te olvide que esta será la cena de esta noche, así que cada quién tiene que atrapar su propio pez. – le recordó Franz.

Luego de la conversación que tuvieron el otro día, Franz había decidido tomarle a Forde la palabra respecto a atrapar un gran pez, solo que también tomó una página de su libro, y retándolo a ver quién de los dos lograba pescar uno más grande, lo convenció de venir también para atrapar el suyo. Le había visto hacerlo con su compañero Kyle a menudo, y el hermano mayor no podía creer que había caído con su propio truco de provocación para ponerlo a hacer lo que quería.

\- Ah, qué aburrido. – dijo Forde, dejando la caña clavada en el suelo por un momento, y echando un ojo a su alrededor, cogió su mochila para sacar algo. – Pensándolo mejor, creo que puedo hacer algo mucho más productivo en este momento.

Franz volteó la mirada solo por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que su hermano acababa de sacar un lienzo y un trozo de carboncillo para comenzar a dibujar. No importaba cuantas veces le viera hacerlo, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo bien que Forde reproducía la imagen de los paisajes que visitaban en el lienzo. Si no estuvieran en territorio enemigo, se tomaría un tiempo para apreciarlo mejor.

\- Sería bueno volver alguna vez. – dijo Forde, después de un buen rato de silencio. – Grado está lleno de lugares hermosos como este. Una pena que no podamos verlos bien por estar en medio de esta guerra. Me gustaría poder pintarlos.

Franz volvió a mirar a su hermano, que había adoptado una expresión más seria. Luego al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que era cierto. El lugar donde estaban, el bosque junto al río era un paisaje realmente bello, y el ruido de la corriente que fluía era extremadamente relajante. En otras circunstancias, le habría gustado venir aquí a acampar, solo para poder relajarse y olvidar sus problemas por un tiempo.

\- Espero que este lugar no se convierta en un campo de batalla. – dijo Forde. – Odiaría ver que se estropeara por un derramamiento de sangre sin sentido.

\- Pienso igual. – admitió Franz. – Por eso debemos esforzarnos en terminar con esta guerra lo más pronto posible.

\- Así es. – dijo Forde. – Pero, no podemos hacerlo con el estómago vacío, así que…

Como respondiendo al pensamiento de Forde, el hilo en la caña de Franz empezó a sacudirse, y el hermano menor se puso de pie mientras jalaba con fuerza. De un tirón, sacó al pez del agua y al ponerlo en la orilla, mientras se estaba sacudiendo cogió la lanza para pincharlo y que dejara de moverse. Hecho esto lo levantó para echarle un vistazo, y Forde silbó al verlo.

\- Vaya, ese fue uno grande. Quizás alcanza para compartir, ¿no lo crees?

\- Hermano, ese no fue el… – Franz se detuvo al ver que la caña de Forde también empezaba a sacudirse, y con más fuerza. – ¡Hermano, la caña!

\- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó el hermano arrojando el lienzo y el carboncillo a un lado para coger la caña, tratando de jalarlo. – ¡Huy, qué fuerte! ¡Debe ser uno enorme!

Forde empezó a jalar tan fuerte como pudo, pero el pez parecía estarle ganando. Trató de afianzarse en el suelo, pero empezó a arrastrarlo. Franz inmediatamente le ayudó a sujetar la caña para que jalaran entre los dos, pero el pez

\- ¡¿Seguro que no es un monstruo marino?! – preguntó Forde.

\- ¡De río tal vez! – exclamó Franz. – ¡Vamos, a la cuenta de tres démosle un tirón como podamos!

\- ¡Uno… dos… TRES!

Los hermanos se fueron hacia atrás, pero finalmente le ganaron la batalla al pez. O algo así, ya que lograron sacarlo del agua, pero el tirón fue tan fuerte que el hilo se reventó y el pez salió volando en la dirección contraria. Y fue a caer encima de alguien que venía acercándose.

\- ¡Umph! – exclamó. – ¡Oigan, dejen de jugar, ustedes dos!

Forde y Franz se voltearon a ver, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Kyle. El pez, que era dos veces más grueso y casi la mitad más largo que el de Franz, estaba agitándose violentamente en los brazos del caballero de pelo verde, que no se veía nada contento.

\- Lo siento, Kyle. – dijo Forde, y luego volteó a ver a Franz. – ¿Qué te parece, hermanito? Atrapé uno más grande que tú.

\- No está nada mal. – admitió Franz. – Tal vez tú puedas compartirlo con los otros.

\- No me molestaría, dudo mucho poder comérmelo yo solo. – se rio Forde. – ¿Quieres la mitad, Kyle?

El peliverde no respondió, simplemente le arrojó el pescado encima para que lo atrapara, todavía agitándose. El hermano mayor trató de sujetarlo pero se le escurrió de entre las manos, hasta que Franz cogió otra lanza para pincharlo y que se quedara quieto.

\- Bueno, con esto ya tenemos la cena. – dijo Franz, entregándole a su hermano su pesca. – ¿Volvemos al campamento?

 **…**

Al anochecer, se sentaron frente a una fogata para asar los pescados. Como lo dijo Forde, el que atrapó era demasiado grande para comérselo solo, así que lo dividió también con Kyle y el General Seth.

Al terminar de comer, Franz cogió su bolsa y sacó de ella algunas tiras de piel de animal, tijeras, agujas y fibras de hilo. Tenía algo más que hacer por esa noche.

\- Vaya, vaya, hermanito, ¿ahora qué haces? – le preguntó Forde, viéndolo con interés.

\- Es para la Hermana Natasha. – le dijo. – Le gustó mi bolsa para cargar mis cosas, y le ofrecí hacerle una igual.

\- Qué considerado. – sonrió Forde. – Todavía recuerdo cuando yo intenté hacer una igual. Terminé cortando las tiras hasta dejarlas hechas jirones. Nuestro padre se puso furioso por el desastre que hice.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Franz. A diferencia de Forde, a él le costaba más recordar a sus padres, debido a que ambos murieron cuando él todavía era demasiado pequeño. Si no fuera por los retratos que Forde pintó de ellos, quizás tampoco sabría el aspecto que tenían.

\- Jaja, yo no podría hacerlo para salvar mi vida. – dijo el hermano mayor. Franz se rio ligeramente.

\- Creo que es una de las pocas cosas en que soy mejor que tú, junto con la pesca, ¿verdad? – Al decir esas palabras la expresión del hermano menor se tornó ligeramente sombría. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a Forde, que inmediatamente le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Oye, no te infravalores. – le dijo seriamente. – Tú me superas en muchas cosas, más de lo que crees. Te has vuelto un gran caballero en poco tiempo, y nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de ti. Algún día serás mejor que yo, estoy seguro.

\- Hermano…

Franz miró fijamente los ojos de Forde. Si bien reconocía que su hermano mayor tenía sus fallos (como quedarse dormido o distraerse en batalla), no dejaba de admirarlo y verlo como su modelo a seguir. De algún modo, entre las historias que oía sobre el padre de ambos, sobre el gran caballero que fue, Franz recordaba más el rostro de su hermano mayor que el de su padre, y por eso lo veía a él como su modelo a seguir.

\- Además, ese talento que tienes con la aguja, el hilo y las tijeras deberías aprovecharlo. Si la Hermana Natasha no estuviese ya apartada…

\- Oye, no bromees. – dijo Franz. – Nunca tuve esa intención.

\- Tranquilo, solo bromeaba. – dijo Forde. – Además que ella es un poco mayor para ti, pero si alguna vez conoces a una buena chica, podrías usarlo para impresionarla. Sería un buen regalo.

\- ¿Y tú qué, no has pensado en hacer lo mismo con alguien especial? – replicó Franz. – ¿Pintarle un retrato tal vez?

\- Hmm… no lo sé, quizás. – dijo Forde mirando distraídamente hacia un lado.

Franz se sintió tentado a presionar un poco más, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo así. Siendo honesto, nunca se le ocurrió usar ese "talento" suyo, que no era más que un simple pasatiempo, para impresionar a alguien. Pero de nuevo, tampoco era que hubiera conocido a alguien que le gustara.

Tal vez cuando terminara la guerra y pudiese pensar en ello con calma. Pero por ahora, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Como por ejemplo, la batalla inminente que tendrían una vez que llegaran hasta el Fuerte Rigwald.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¿Cómo están? Bueno, yendo por algo diferente, aquí una historia corta de un personaje menor pero de mis favoritos en el primer título de Fire Emblem que jugué. Sentí ganas de abrir el baúl de los recuerdos y volver a echarle el vistazo, y me dio por hacer algunas historias cortas centradas en algunos de los personajes secundarios. Esta será una especie de mini-trilogía, con Franz interactuando con otros dos personajes que pienso yo son relaciones bastante significativas.

No hay más que decir por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Si alguien se atreve a adivinar a quiénes me estoy refiriendo, puede que les dé un pequeño premio. Para postear más a menudo, tengo ganas de hacer más historias cortas como esta. ¿Se animan?


	2. Escudo y espada

**Franz, el Leal.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **(II):** Escudo y espada.

* * *

 _ **Frontera de Grado…**_

Después de los últimos meses, Franz se sentía bastante extraño cabalgar por esos senderos sin miedo a emboscadas de tropas enemigas, o de monstruos aguardando para atacarlos.

De nuevo, no estaría allí si Amelia no le hubiera pedido que la acompañase. Él no se negó, considerando que era algo realmente importante para ella, y a pesar de todo, podía ver que la chica estaba bastante tensa, apretando las riendas de su caballo bastante más de lo que debería.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Franz, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Ya llevaban un par de horas en el camino, y ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra durante ese tramo del viaje. Amelia levantó la cabeza y lo observó.

\- Solo un poco. – le dijo. – No la he visto en años, y todavía no sé qué voy a decirle. Es decir, son tantas cosas que no sé por dónde comenzar.

\- Es natural. – dijo Franz. – Creo que yo me sentiría igual si supiera que mi madre está viva luego de tantos años.

\- No sé si es así como deba sentirme. – confesó la muchacha. – Es decir, claro que estoy feliz por saber que sigue con vida y está bien, pero al mismo tiempo… me siento culpable por haberla dado por muerta todo este tiempo. Me pregunto por qué nunca intenté buscarla o algo.

\- Oye, no te sientas mal. – dijo Franz. – No tenías forma de saber que tu madre sobreviviría. Pero lo importante es que ahora sabes que lo hizo, y que vas a encontrarla.

Amelia lo miró fijamente, y luego le sonrió. Ver esa expresión hizo que el joven de Renais sintiera una gran calidez en el pecho, pues nunca le agradó verla melancólica. Siempre se esforzaba para verla sonreír de nuevo cuando algo la hacía sentirse mal.

\- Oye, Franz… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo. – ¿Cómo eran tus padres? He notado que no hablas mucho de ellos.

\- Hmm… – Esta vez fue Franz quien volteó ligeramente la mirada, antes de ordenar sus pensamientos para responderle. Amelia pareció tomar a mal su tardanza, y siguió hablando.

\- Oh, lo siento, si te resulta incómodo, yo no quise…

\- No, está bien. – dijo él. – La mayor parte de lo que sé es lo que me cuentan mi hermano y las personas que lo conocieron. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño. Mi padre fue un caballero legendario en Renais, y murió persiguiendo a un asesino. Pero tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien, excepto que ocasionalmente me llevaba en hombros. A veces me pregunto si estarían orgullosos de mí viéndome ahora.

\- Claro que lo estarían. – aseguró ella sin dudarlo. – Eres el chico más dulce y valiente que he conocido. Y todo este tiempo has cuidado de mí, como lo prometiste aquel día. No habría salido de esta guerra de no ser por ti.

\- Oye, no fui el único. – replicó él. – Tú también estuviste allí cuando te necesité, y siempre me cuidaste las espaldas. Ese fue el pacto que hicimos, ¿recuerdas? Tú serías el escudo, y yo la espada.

La chica soltó una risita. No había forma de que se le olvidara. Fue una promesa que ambos se hicieron, de protegerse uno al otro. Algunos le llamarían una inusual declaración de amor, pero esa había sido la manera más fácil de expresar sus sentimientos, especialmente dada la situación en la que se encontraban. Estaban en medio de una guerra contra abominaciones innombrables, y ninguno de los dos sabía si lograría salir con vida de ello.

\- Además, en este momento me preocupa más si tu madre me aceptará. – dijo Franz.

\- ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí? Claro que lo hará. – dijo Amelia. – Eso espero, al menos.

Los nervios volvieron claramente a apoderarse de la muchacha. Notando esto, Franz le indicó a su montura que se acercara más a la de ella, y una vez que estuvo al alcance, tomó su mano, que todavía sujetaba las riendas. Amelia levantó la mirada, y él trató de sonreírle lo mejor que pudo para tranquilizarla.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo.

Amelia volvió a sonreír, y correspondiendo al gesto de Franz, también apretó su mano y continuaron la cabalgata por el resto del sendero, hasta llegar a la cima de la colina. Al pie de ella se podía ver el poblado, donde según el mapa que les dio el General Duessel era donde se encontraba la madre de la chica.

…

La aldea no era demasiado grande, y al llegar no tuvieron más que preguntarles a un par de personas si conocían a una mujer de nombre Melina en ese poblado. Muchos de ellos inclusive comentaron el parecido de Amelia con ella, y no tardaron en suponer acertadamente que se trataba de su hija perdida.

Tras dejar a sus caballos en el establo local, la pareja de rubios se dirigió a la casa que les indicaron los aldeanos. No era la más grande del pueblo, ni tampoco la más pequeña, y no tenía nada en particular que la hiciera resaltar del resto. Ya frente a la puerta, Amelia alargó la mano hacia la aldaba, pero dudó un momento antes de sujetarla. Notando esto, Franz puso su mano sobre la de ella, para tomarla juntos.

\- ¿Franz? – preguntó ella.

\- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. – le aseguró.

Con Amelia ya más relajada, los dos sonaron la aldaba tres veces. Se quedaron esperando unos segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió. A Franz no le quedó duda al verla: la mujer que tenían frente a ellos era idéntica a Amelia prácticamente en todo. Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello rubio aunque un poco más largo y evidentemente algunos años más encima. La expresión que adoptó la mujer inclusive realzó más el parecido entre ambas, pues Franz la había visto muchas veces en Amelia durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

\- Hola… mamá. – saludó tímidamente la chica.

\- ¿A… Amelia? ¡Mi hija! - Sin más, la mujer se lanzó y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamó la chica, correspondiéndole al abrazo, y sin más, las dos se soltaron a llorar de alegría, por verse por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿han pasado ya diez años? – dijo la mujer, soltándose del abrazo para verle la cara y tocársela, como si quisiera estar segura de que no estaba soñando. – Cómo has crecido, y qué hermosa te ves.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas. Tengo mucho qué contarte, pero primero, quiero presentarte a alguien. – dijo Amelia, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a Franz.

\- Un placer conocerla, señora. – dijo el joven inclinándose respetuosamente. – Me llamo Franz, y Amelia me ha contado mucho de usted.

\- El placer es todo mío, muchacho. Pero no se queden allí, pasen, por favor.

…

El resto de la tarde la pasaron conversando con la señora Melina, luego de que la mujer les invitó a almorzar. Franz no intervino demasiado, pues madre e hija tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar. De todo lo que había pasado desde que Melina recuperó la memoria luego de ser rescatada por el General Duessel. Amelia, por su parte, le contó a su madre de todas las aventuras que vivió durante la Guerra por las Piedras Sagradas.

Pero al terminar el día, los jóvenes decidieron retirarse. Pese a que la mujer quería mostrar su hospitalidad, ninguno de los dos quiso incomodarla en su pequeña vivienda, y decidieron quedarse a dormir en la posada, prometiendo regresar a la mañana siguiente. Planeaban quedarse unos pocos días después de todo.

Franz notó que Amelia estaba mucho más relajada y feliz de lo que la había visto durante su viaje. El encuentro con su madre realmente le hizo bastante bien, podía verlo.

\- ¿Qué me ves? – preguntó la chica, al notar que él la estaba mirando.

\- Nada, solo… me doy cuenta que ya no estás tan nerviosa como esta mañana. – dijo él. Amelia simplemente desvió la mirada.

\- Me siento mejor ahora. Pude reconectarme con mi madre más pronto de lo que creí. Es como si nunca hubiéramos estado separadas.

\- Eso me alegra. Y dime, ¿piensas quedarte con ella? – preguntó Franz.

\- Tal vez por un tiempo. Quisiera que visitáramos Silva juntas. Me pregunto si nuestra vieja casa sigue allí. – dijo Amelia. – ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? Sé que tienes que volver a Renais por tus deberes como caballero, pero…

\- No me molestaría. – dijo Franz. – Hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? Que siempre estaríamos juntos para cuidarnos uno al otro.

Amelia le sonrió. Era cierto, aunque tenía su juramento de caballero a la nación de Renais, la promesa que le hizo de siempre estar con ella ahora tomaba mayor prioridad. Además, el permiso que había solicitado duraba un mes, y había tiempo más que suficiente para hasta Silva y de vuelta a la capital de Renais.

Franz no necesitó que le dijeran nada, pues Amelia simplemente lo tomó de las manos y cerró los ojos para esperar lo que seguía. El chico se le acercó lentamente para plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios, hasta que…

\- ¡Caballeros! ¡Caballeros, por aquí, por favor! – llamó de pronto una aldeana.

Los rubios se separaron ligeramente sonrojados, pero la aldeana no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente vino corriendo y se detuvo nada más para recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Qué sucede, señorita? – preguntó Amelia.

\- ¡Bandidos en la entrada, están atacando a un mercader! – les dijo. – ¡Por favor, tienen que ayudarlo!

Franz rodó los ojos por la interrupción inoportuna de su momento con Amelia, pero siendo un caballero, el deber de ayudar a la gente necesitada siempre estaba presente. Su compañera/novia rápidamente captó el mensaje y tomó el escudo que llevaba a su espalda, y con un gesto de la cabeza le dio el mensaje. Franz de inmediato desenvainó su propia espada, y se dirigió amablemente a la aldeana.

\- Haremos lo que podamos. No te preocupes. Ve a buscar más ayuda por si acaso.

La aldeana asintió y se fue por su lado. A su vez, la pareja de jóvenes caballeros, ya con sus armas en mano, se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea para hacerles frente a los bandidos.

Aunque estuviesen solos, mientras él fuese la espada, y ella el escudo, no había nada que no pudieran enfrentar juntos. Fuesen simples bandidos, o el futuro que les aguardaba a partir de ahora, ambos siempre estarían allí para el otro.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, aquí viene el segundo mini-oneshot protagonizado por Franz, esta vez con Amelia. Bueno, ayuda mucho que esta chica es su único potencial interés romántico, así que en esta área no era difícil escoger con quién ponerlo. Dicho eso, entre personajes secundarios me gusta mucho la relación entre los dos, y realmente se me hizo adorable su primer encuentro (por la ruta de Ephraim, específicamente).

De acuerdo, solo dos personas tomaron el mini-reto que dejé antes, pero bueno, sigo abierto a sugerencias si alguien más quiere participar. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama** y **LordFalconX.** Espero tener el último de esta trilogía pronto, quizás a más tardar la próxima semana.


	3. Pasando la antorcha

**Franz, el Leal.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **(III):** Pasando la antorcha.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Renais…**_

La ceremonia de ascensión para los caballeros de Renais era siempre un evento muy esperado por todos. Los reclutas llenos de esperanzas, una vez que completaban su entrenamiento se mostraban ansiosos por recibir el título de caballeros, y cumplir su sueño de servir a la familia real para proteger a su nación, como muchos de sus antecesores.

Aquel día, sin embargo, era particularmente especial. La ceremonia de ascensión estaba precedida por otro evento igualmente importante. Específicamente, el hecho de que el actual líder del ejército, el General Seth, había decidido que era tiempo de retirarse y pasar su puesto a la siguiente generación. Y cuando fue nombrado su sucesor, Franz se quedó sin aliento.

Mientras aguardaba su momento, el joven rubio se preguntaba si realmente era merecedor de tal honor. Él no creía haber hecho nada realmente remarcable en toda su carrera, salvo quizás su participación durante la guerra por las Piedras Sagradas, pero no había sido el único con dicha credencial. No se veía a sí mismo a la altura de otros caballeros más veteranos y destacados, como su hermano mayor, el propio General Seth… o su difunto padre.

\- ¿Nervioso, Franz? – preguntó una voz familiar detrás de él. Franz se giró para ver a su mentor, también vestido con su propia armadura ceremonial.

\- Solo un poco, señor. – dijo Franz. – Aún sigo sin poder creer que me haya nombrado su sucesor. ¿A mí, de todas las personas?

\- No hay nadie más en quien pueda confiar para legarle mi puesto, muchacho. – dijo el General, poniéndole la mano en el hombro mientras adoptaba una expresión nostálgica. – Te miro ahora, y casi puedo ver la imagen de tu padre. Te pareces tanto a él…

\- Mi padre… – Franz también se sintió invadido por la nostalgia. – Incluso ahora, sigo pensando que jamás podré compararme con él. Ni tampoco con usted, que fue mi mentor todo este tiempo. Y siempre lo será.

\- Franz, me halaga que pienses eso de mí. Pero llega un momento en que el discípulo supera al maestro. Si me lo preguntas, si tu padre estuviera vivo ahora, se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti. Igual que yo.

Franz miró fijamente al General Seth, el llamado Caballero Plateado entre el ejército de Renais y más allá. Un hombre al que siempre había admirado, y estaba a punto de legarle una gran responsabilidad. Una que a pesar de sus dudas, y que no se sentía digno de tal honor, había aceptado cuando este le dijo que confiaba plenamente en él. No podía defraudarlo.

\- Se lo agradezco profundamente, General. Le aseguro que la fe que tiene en mí no será en vano.

\- Tengo la certeza de ello. – dijo el General. – Ahora vamos, la ceremonia ya está por comenzar.

Franz asintió, y juntos se dirigieron hacia el salón del castillo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había aceptado ya la responsabilidad y todo lo que ello implicaba. No iba a fallarles, ni al General, a los demás caballeros, ni a sí mismo de ninguna manera.

 **…**

La ceremonia procedió tal como se había planeado. Todos los caballeros, veteranos y aspirantes, se formaron en el salón y permanecieron en silencio mientras el a punto de retirarse General Seth pronunciaba su discurso.

Franz escuchaba atento a cada una de sus palabras, si bien ocasionalmente su mirada se desviaba hacia las caras conocidas que alcanzaba a ver entre los asistentes. Estas incluían, desde luego, a su hermano mayor Forde, que se encontraba junto a su amigo Kyle, y las hermanas jinetes de pegasos de Frelia, Vanessa y Syrene, según las recordaba de la guerra por las Piedras Sagradas, que habían sido invitadas en calidad de embajadoras. Del otro lado, podía ver a Amelia, que le sonreía radiantemente, y se encontraba junto a la instructora de arquería, Neimi, sabiendo que las dos se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Y desde luego, muchos de los caballeros con los cuáles él entrenó desde que era un recluta, que lo veían con expresiones variadas, desde orgullo hasta quizás algo de celos y deseando estar en su lugar, pero claramente todos se alegraban por él.

\- … y así como he cumplido con mi deber al mando de este ejército, ha llegado el momento de pasar la antorcha a la siguiente generación. Es mi esperanza que mi sucesor continúe con este legado que siempre nos ha caracterizado a todos nosotros. – declaró el General Seth, sosteniendo la lanza ceremonial en alto. – Y ahora, ha llegado el momento. Sir Franz, un paso al frente, por favor.

Franz obedeció al instante, y se puso cara a cara con su antiguo mentor. Había llegado la hora más importante de la ceremonia: pronunciar el juramento.

\- Por la autoridad que me otorga la familia real de Renais, te otorgo esta lanza, el símbolo de mi autoridad como general del ejército, y de todas las responsabilidades que lleva consigo. Con todos nuestros hermanos soldados y los dioses como testigos, lego en tus manos la responsabilidad de continuar guiándonos a todos por el camino de la rectitud y la justicia, como muchos antes que nosotros.

Franz asintió y aceptó recibir la lanza en sus manos. Era un arma verdaderamente hermosa: bien ornamentada de plata fina, y una vez que la sujetó pudo sentir su peso. Un peso que era más que físico: era simbólico de que ahora las vidas de muchos estarían en sus manos. Sin embargo, al sostenerla probó ser capaz de llevar consigo esa carga, y se sintió con mucho vigor para pronunciar su juramento. Tal como lo había ensayado millones de veces antes de ese día.

\- Humildemente, acepto mis responsabilidades. Como nuevo general del ejército de Renais, prometo guiar a todos bajo mi mando, apegándome a los ideales de justicia y de protección al inocente por los que siempre nos hemos regido. Daré mi vida por esta nación, y por todos ustedes.

\- ¡Presenten armas! – declaró el ahora ex-General Seth, dando lo que sería su última orden oficial. – ¡Larga vida a Sir Franz de Renais, el nuevo Gran General del ejército de nuestra nación!

\- ¡LARGA VIDA! – corearon todos los presentes mientras la audiencia estallaba en aplausos.

Franz tuvo que luchar por evitar ruborizarse, pero ver las expresiones de todos, conocidos y extraños a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreírles. Inclusive, el propio General Seth aprovechó de enviarle un gesto de aprobación. Eso sin duda era lo más satisfactorio de todo.

\- "Padre, madre… espero que estén observando ahora." – pensó mientras observaba ausente hacia arriba. – "El General Seth me ha otorgado una gran responsabilidad. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por llevarla, y haré que se enorgullezcan de mí."

Ahora llevaba en sus manos la llama que guiaría a la nueva generación de caballeros de Renais. Igual que el General Seth lo guio en su momento, le transmitió sus enseñanzas en combate, y sus ideales de justicia y protección a los inocentes, él se encargaría de transmitirlo a los nuevos reclutas, y a aquellos que le siguieran cuando les llegara su momento.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y bien, ¿qué les parece? Con este se acaba la mini-trilogía del joven Franz. Más pronto de lo que creyeron, ¿verdad? Bueno, este no fue tan difícil y viendo que tenía tiempo libre, pues decidí hacerlo de una. Ya aquí con esto logré tocar las tres relaciones que quería explorarle al personaje: familiar, romántica, y de mentor y discípulo.

Pero bueno, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Con esto tal vez pueda mantenerme más activo en el sitio y sacar algunas cosillas de vez en cuando, mientras caliento motores para mi siguiente gran proyecto.

Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama** y **LordFalconX.** A ambos les debo un par de historias cortas de este mismo juego, y ya eligieron a sus personajes. La oferta, ya les dije, sigue abierta para quienes quieran entrarle. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
